


Mercy

by toesohnoes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark always takes things to the next level. Eduardo always lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4605123685/the-social-network-eduardo-mark).

With a teasing twist and push, Mark manages to fit a third finger inside Eduardo’s ass. He’s still fully dressed while Eduardo is stripped and face-down on his bed, his skin flushed pink and his muscles trembling. Mark’s not quite sure how long they’ve been at this, but he knows it’s been a while. Pushing his fingers deeper, he thinks it’s been long enough to make Eduardo lose his mind.

“I could fit my whole hand in you,” he observes - and he hears Eduardo moan, a little fluttering sound as if he doesn’t have the energy to conjure anything more. Interesting. “Can I?”

Eduardo nods, his head barely shuffling against the pillow, and Mark doesn’t ask twice. He picks up the lube still lying on the bed and ease Eduardo open a little bit more, enough to be able to slip his little finger inside as well. Eduardo’s chest freezes as if he can’t fit a breath inside himself as well. His face is bright red and sweat is cloaking his skin, slick to the touch. Around Mark’s hand, he is tight as hell, stretched right to the limit.

There’s more to come.

Wriggling and twisting, he lets Eduardo get used to all his fingers, stretching them out inside him experimentally. His thumb strokes against the rim of Eduardo’s asshole, waiting, as tiny sounds leave Eduardo’s mouth with every shallow breath.

After giving Eduardo a warning, he starts to work his thumb inside, having to fight for space. Eduardo is stretched so tight around him that there can’t be room - until, abruptly, his thumb sinks in past the ring of muscle, and Eduardo’s body seems to swallow his whole hand.

“Fuck, Wardo,” Mark mutters. Inside his sweatpants, he doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard. He wants to fuck Eduardo when they’re done here, if he can take it. He thinks maybe he needs it.

Eduardo’s body hot like fire around his hand, and he keeps making gasping, whimpering sounds every time that Mark so much as twitches a finger. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard. Looking down at his best friend, stretched wide for him, he thinks that he could stay like this forever, just the pair of them, just a college bed, just his hand and Eduardo’s ridiculous, open trust.


End file.
